El sol
by RukiaU
Summary: Hubo una vez en que el sol salvó a los habitantes de Konoha, devorando al gran zorro demoníaco que amenazaba sus vidas. Ahora, muchos años después, parece que el sol les ha abandonado. AU. Itachi-centric. Minato/Itachi.
1. Konoha

**DISCLAIMER:** _Naruto_ no me pertenece.

Para Maruy-chan.

* * *

**El Sol**

Contaban las leyendas que el espíritu del gran zorro todavía habitaba en las montañas.

Era parte de muchas de las historias que su madre solía narrarle antes de morir, las mismas que ahora Itachi repetía a su hermano pequeño durante las tardes de lluvia en las que los charcos no le dejaban salir a jugar. El zorro gigante, decían, había estado a punto de devorar el mundo, pero al final había sido el demonio el que fue devorado por el sol. Primero el gran astro había intentado quemarlo con su fuego, pero el zorro lo había esquivado. Después había soplado para elevarlo del suelo y hacerlo volar por el firmamento, pero el zorro demoníaco estaba preparado y se sujetó con fuerza a la tierra con sus garras. Finalmente, el sol decidió tragarlo y mantenerlo preso en su interior para siempre, y así debería haber sido; sin embargo, muchos creían que con los años parte de su esencia había escapado, y ahora, aunque muy debilitado, volvía a deambular por el mundo.

La primera vez que escuchó esa parte de la leyenda, Itachi preguntó en voz alta por qué el sol no había vuelto a llevarse al zorro con él, si tanto había luchado por apartarlo de la tierra la primera vez. Su madre había tensado los labios y se había quedado pensativa, pero cuando Itachi empezaba a creer que no obtendría respuesta ella había sonreído y, después de darle un beso en la frente, había contestado que quizás el precio que hubiera tenido que pagar el sol era demasiado alto. Cuando fue Sasuke el que le hizo la misma pregunta, Itachi, tras dudar un momento, le explicó lo que su madre le había dicho a él, pero Sasuke tampoco comprendió su significado. Se trataba del sol, dijo. El sol podía lograrlo todo. Itachi no respondió. Había un tiempo en que él también pensaba así; entonces su madre murió, y él dejó de creer en los cuentos. Aun así, había noches en que recordaba las palabras de su madre y le parecía que la respuesta estaba ahí, esperando a que él estirara el brazo para ser tocada, pero a la mañana siguiente el sol amanecía tan incomprensible como siempre, y lo único que Itachi recordaba era el sabor amargo de las pesadillas.

Su mundo, tal como era, parecía demasiado árido y frío para cultivar leyendas, pero quizás por eso los habitantes de Konoha las necesitaban tanto. Los últimos diez años habían sido un sinfín de guerras y contiendas, lluvias torrenciales y sequías, derramamientos de sangre y hambrunas. En una ocasión oyó a uno de los ancianos decir que todo ello era el castigo del sol, pero Itachi no alcanzaba a comprender lo que su pueblo podía haber hecho para ofenderlo tanto. La mujer, también de edad avanzada, a la que iban dirigidas esas palabras, había fruncido el ceño y reprendido con severidad al hombre por atreverse a decir tal cosa, quizás con la intención de que cualquiera que hubiera oído el desafortunado comentario lo considerara una tontería de viejos.

Sin embargo, había algo en la conversación que había recordado a Itachi las historias de su madre, algo que parecía conceder a las palabras del anciano cierto sentido oculto; quizás la razón por la que el sol no había vuelto a por el zorro era porque estaba enfadado. Cuando se lo contó a Sasuke, intentando distraerle de las duras palabras que le había dirigido su padre por no haber perfeccionado lo suficientemente rápido un hechizo ilusorio que niños mayores que él ni siquiera podían pronunciar, su hermano respondió que creía que estaba equivocado. El sol no seguiría saliendo cada día y vigilándolos desde lo más alto del cielo si los odiara. Itachi medio sonrió y se mostró de acuerdo, pero en el fondo no estaba tan seguro. Quizás el sol ya no cuidaba de ellos; quizás solo estaba allí para observar su destrucción. En realidad sabía que no era más que una estupidez; se trataba tan solo de una gran bola de fuego a la que le era indiferente lo que ocurriera con los habitantes de un pequeño país perdido entre las montañas. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón sentía que importaba. Puede que sólo fuera curiosidad por su parte, o simplemente el deseo de dar final a una historia inacabada, pero al menos su hermano se merecía una respuesta mejor que la que le había dado él; la respuesta que su madre, ahora que ambos tenían edad para entenderla, les hubiera podido proporcionar.

Mientras tanto, Konoha buscaba sus propias respuestas; tras diez años de desorganización y luchas de poder, había llegado la hora de elegir a un nuevo rey. Había habido intentos previos, marcados a menudo por la desgracia del clan que hubiera estado más cerca de lograr el preciado título para uno de sus miembros, pero el Consejo de Ancianos había decidido que los malos presagios pesaban menos en su balanza que la necesidad de estabilidad, o así era como su padre explicaba el súbito inicio de las conversaciones entre los Ancianos y los representantes de los clanes más importantes.

En opinión de Itachi, la presión ejercida por los propios Uchiha tenía más que ver con la premura de la decisión que cualquier necesidad de unificar el poder, y lo más probable era que, de llevarse las negociaciones hasta el final, la persona elegida resultara ser uno de los suyos. Konoha había sido gobernada antaño por una estirpe de reyes cuyo sentido de la justicia y dominio de la magia antigua los hacía amados, respetados y temidos al mismo tiempo, pero el último de ellos había desaparecido diez años atrás y, aunque hubieran sido tiempos de gloria para Konoha, lo que buscaban los Ancianos del Consejo no era un retorno al viejo sistema; seguramente acabara ocupando el trono cualquiera que tuviera sangre noble y la inteligencia suficiente para dejarse manejar por ellos sin que se le notara demasiado. Aun así, un rey era mejor que nada; Itachi era demasiado joven para recordar bien a su antiguo gobernante, y quizás la maniobra lograra convertir al país en algo más que la sombra de épocas pasadas.

Entonces empezaron los presagios.

El primer signo, en un principio, pareció favorable; alguien capturó a un pájaro de fuego y lo encerró en una gran jaula en el edificio del consejo, esperando que el poder de la mítica ave iluminara a los Ancianos en sus deliberaciones; sin embargo, el pájaro escapó, y las plumas de su cola que perdió en la huída prendieron pequeños incendios en nueve lugares diferentes de Konoha. El fuego no tardó en ser controlado, pero empezó a rumorearse que la desafortunada huída del pájaro significaba que el sol no quería que se eligiera a un nuevo rey. Los Ancianos continuaron, sin embargo; el proceso no iba a ser detenido por ninguna superstición, sobre todo si el clan Uchiha deseaba que la decisión se tomara cuanto antes.

El segundo suscitó nuevos rumores, aunque lo que ocurrió en su propio hogar distrajo a Itachi de escuchar ninguno de ellos. Un huracán asoló las calles de Konoha; él había ido a visitar a su primo Shisui, y sus tíos consideraron demasiado peligroso dejarlo volver a casa hasta medio día después de que el viento se detuviera. Cuando regresó su padre le devolvió la mirada con los ojos llenos de una ira mal disimulada, y Sasuke tenía un enorme moratón en la mejilla izquierda que se negaba a explicar. Fue una vecina algo chismosa la que contó a Itachi lo ocurrido; al parecer, su hermano había dejado que el niño vagabundo que a veces dormía en su calle, ese que tenía el cabello del color de la mala suerte, se refugiara del huracán en su casa y, aunque al principio no fueron descubiertos, justo cuando se asomó para comprobar los daños del jardín, el padre de Itachi lo vio salir de la habitación de Sasuke por la ventana. El otro niño había logrado escapar pero, a juzgar por el contenido de los gritos que había escuchado su vecina, quizás el de la mejilla no fuera el único cardenal que estuviera adornando la piel de su hermano. Itachi trató de hablar de ello tanto con su padre como con Sasuke, pero el primero sólo se enfureció, y el segundo lo ignoró con una frialdad que hasta ese momento le era desconocida.

El tercer signo fue inequívoco; una noche llegó la mañana, pero el sol no se molestó en salir. Cuando se hizo evidente lo que significaba la oscuridad, y sin echar hacia arriba un solo vistazo innecesario, su padre se marchó con andar desafiante, seguramente decidido a conseguir que el consejo no se excusara en los presagios para dejar a un lado su tarea, como había ocurrido muchas veces a lo largo de los años. Itachi y su hermano, al igual que los ocupantes de casi todas las viviendas de su calle, se sentaron en el umbral de su casa, a la espera de que lo que parecía estar ocurriendo se revelara como un retraso, sólo un fenómeno meteorológico extraño. Itachi, más inquieto de lo que recordaba haber estado nunca, intentó distraer sus pensamientos contemplando las caras de los que le rodeaban. La mayoría de sus vecinos mostraban expresiones entre maravilladas y asustadas, y de vez en cuando se oían las exclamaciones de asombro de una niña pequeña; Sasuke, sin embargo, miraba al cielo con los ojos vacíos, callado y con el rostro más pálido que de costumbre, salvo por la marca morada y verdosa que aún tardaría en desaparecer de su cara. A pesar del silencio, como a veces ocurría entre ellos, Itachi comprendió con un escalofrío lo que su hermano estaba pensando sin necesidad de que pronunciara una sola palabra. Quizás el sol, como Itachi siempre había temido en secreto, había llegado por fin a la conclusión de que los humanos ya no merecían la pena.

No hubo cambios durante tres días, y entonces los Ancianos convocaron a Itachi a su presencia y le comunicaron que lo habían elegido a él. Itachi asintió, menos sorprendido aún de lo que aparentaba, e, ignorando tanto como le permitían las buenas maneras las fingidas palabras de enhorabuena de los representantes de los clanes rivales, guardó silencio hasta que pudo regresar a su casa.

Esa noche le costó mucho más esfuerzo huir hasta su cuarto del orgulloso discurso de su padre que tomar la decisión de lo que debía hacer. Durmió lo imprescindible para sentirse descansado y, tras recoger algunas de sus cosas, entró sigilosamente en la habitación de su hermano y dejó sobre su almohada un mensaje que sólo Sasuke podría comprender.

Alrededor de la hora en la que debería haberse presentado el amanecer, Itachi se marchó en busca del sol.

**Continuará**


	2. La serpiente y la arena

**DISCLAIMER:** _Naruto _no me pertenece.

* * *

**El Sol**

**II**

En otros tiempos, el límite de los territorios de Konoha había sido el lugar en que acababa abruptamente el bosque y empezaba la nada.

Ahora no había tanta diferencia ente ambos, a pesar de que nunca llovía fuera de la frontera; del lado de Konoha comenzaban a escasear los árboles, y algo de vegetación se había extendido hasta unos cientos de metros más allá de la línea roja, de casi medio metro de ancho y dibujada en el suelo con una mezcla de pintura y sangre de animal, que separaba la ciudad de la montaña.

Faltaban apenas dos meses para la ceremonia anual durante la cual el miembro más anciano y el último en haber cumplido los cinco años de cada hogar sostendrían juntos la brocha y volverían a pintar la frontera de un rojo intenso. En esta época del año, sin embargo, la marca se había tornado marrón y empezaba a desvanecerse, aumentando la probabilidad de que los fantasmas de los soldados enemigos no la percibieran y entraran por error en la ciudad durante su esperanzada e infructuosa búsqueda del camino de regreso a casa.

Era quizá la primera vez en una década que un habitante de la ciudad se marchaba para hacer algo que no fuera luchar. Era también la segunda vez que Konoha era abandonada por su rey, pero Itachi no se detuvo sobre la roja frontera por esa razón, sino para considerar un instante aquello en lo que no había querido pensar hasta ese instante; la posibilidad de que en el exterior el sol siguiera brillando como de costumbre. No se concedió más de un momento, cruzó y levantó la vista. La oscuridad se extendía más allá de lo que alcanzaban a ver sus ojos, lo que significaba que lo único que podía hacer era seguir andando.

La pendiente comenzaba al poco de sobrepasar la frontera. Las montañas, no muy altas pero de difícil acceso, y con una atmósfera inquietante, forjada por los restos de batallas pasadas que aún se podían encontrar tras cada giro del camino y una ausencia casi total de plantas, cercaban la ciudad, convirtiéndola en un llano oasis en medio de la roca desnuda.

Sin embargo, aunque no hubiera vegetación, la fría piedra no estaba tan sola como parecía a simple vista. La zona estaba plagada de hadas de la roca, nues, demonios, y de esos seres cuyo nombre todos sabían pero nadie debía pronunciar, porque si oían la llamada de algún incauto se escondían en su sombra y se alimentaban de su energía, soltándolo sólo tras matarlo o para trasladarse a una víctima más joven.

Itachi no había traído consigo ninguna luz; eso solo atraería sobre él la atención de los habitantes de la montaña. Su clan era famoso por observar con claridad lo que para los demás era invisible, algo que antes se manifestaba para una o dos personas de cada generación en forma de ojos carmesí capaces de ver a través incluso del paso del tiempo. Era una habilidad aparentemente perdida, ya que el único de sus tíos que la poseía había muerto al poco de nacer Itachi, y ni él ni ninguno de sus primos había heredado ese poder. Quizá era otro fragmento de la maldición del sol. Sin embargo, seguía disfrutando de una excepcional buena vista, que le permitía percibir sin esfuerzo en la oscuridad a las criaturas huyendo de él, vigilando, camuflándose entre las piedras hasta asegurarse de que no detendría allí su camino.

Itachi no estaba buscando a ninguno de esos seres. El aire antes de salir de casa había olido a humedad, y algunas nubes empezaban a acumularse sobre la ciudad; si Los Tres estaban allí, sin duda eran los primeros y posiblemente los únicos a los que podía acudir.

Si es que los cuentos eran reales.

Había caminado cerca de una hora cuando el brillo de unos ojos amarillos le alertó de la presencia de la serpiente. El ser se dio cuenta de que lo observaba, así que se deslizó hacia él y, una vez, cerca, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo hasta un metro del suelo. Debía medir casi tres.

– Konoha –siseó la serpiente, sacando después la lengua y agitándola unos segundos en el aire, seguramente intentando mostrar desprecio imitando el gesto humano de escupir.

Parecía que había aprendido alguna cosa a lo largo de más de una visita a las ratoneras de la ciudad. Parecía también, saliendo al encuentro de un humano en vez de seguirlo entre las sombras para averiguar sus intenciones o devorarlo, que no era muy inteligente.

– ¿Qué trae a algo como tú fuera de essa apesstosa ciudad? –preguntó directamente, mientras se deslizaba hasta él y alzaba el cuello casi un metro desde el suelo. Debía medir casi tres.

Era joven, además. A las serpientes les gustaba jugar con las palabras, y les divertía sobremanera la forma en que podían emplear éstas para manipular a los humanos y hacerles llorar de rabia, temblar de terror, llenarse de falsas esperanzas o lanzarse a matar a los de su propia especie. Una serpiente adulta era demasiado orgullosa para rebajarse a emplear insultos.

Por eso, Itachi sólo miró hacia arriba un segundo, y después volvió a fijar la vista en los ojos de la serpiente. Sabía que apartar la mirada mientras hablaban era una falta de respeto para el animal. No le importaba, la serpiente tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar como para no contestarle.

No se equivocaba.

– Esso ssigue ahí arriba, como ssiempre – dijo la serpiente bruscamente.- Esstúpidoss humanoss, con vuesstrass dissputasss y vuestross..

– ¿Y la oscuridad? –interrumpió. No quería perder tiempo.

– Oh, assí que ahora esste humano se digna a hablar. ¿Y quién eress para que tenga que contesstarte nada?

Debería haber pasado de largo, pensó. Consideró en decirle el nombre de su clan, pero entonces recordó su última noche en la ciudad.

– El rey.

– ¿Dessde cuándo?

– Desde ayer.

Itachi sabía lo que vendría a continuación. La serpiente ladeó la cabeza. Casi parecía que intentaba sonreír.

– Ah, pero vuesstrass reglass dicen que un rey no ess tal hasta que el ssol no ha ssubido a lo más alto al menoss un día, y aún ess de noche. Me temo que no puedo ressponder.

– Acabas de decir que sigue ahí arriba.

La serpiente lo miró aún más fijamente si cabe, y resopló.

– Esstúpidoss humanoss. Esso ssigue ahí, pero no lo ssabéiss ver porque el zorro hace ssombra para vuesstross ojoss. Y ahora largo, largo de aquí y vete a la...

Itachi siguió su camino sin dedicarle otra mirada. El sol seguía ahí, decía. Seguramente se tratara de una mentira, pero si no lo era, entonces cuando averiguara la verdad tendría un nuevo objetivo: el zorro.

Pasaron las horas, y la montaña se fue escarpando. Creía haber encontrado el camino que, de acuerdo con los libros de geografía que había estudiado hacía años, le llevaría hasta el pico más alto, pero en más de una ocasión lo perdió y tuvo que buscarlo al final de un montón de roca desprendida aún inestable, o necesitó ayudarse de las manos para subir por la pronunciada pendiente. La oscuridad, a pesar de sus agudos ojos, no ayudaba.

Finalmente, el sendero se estrechó hasta lo imposible y desapareció, e Itachi se detuvo sin saber qué hacer. Volver sobre sus pasos parecía la única opción, pero si ese no era el camino correcto no sabía cuál otro seguir. No había traído alimento suficiente para permanecer en la montaña el tiempo necesario como para probar todas las rutas posibles, y no deseaba regresar a su hogar sin una respuesta. Por otra parte, no le gustaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo; había subido bastante, sin duda la ausencia de camino establecido no sería un impedimento. Además, el viento podría llevarse en cualquier momento las nubes de lluvia que había concentradas sobre la ciudad; no podía detenerse. Sólo tenía que ir hacia arriba, hasta lo más alto.

Hacía mucho, antes de los grandes reyes, antes incluso de que el gran zorro viera por primera vez la luz de este mundo, contaban que Konoha era un desierto y que las montañas habían sido dunas, enormes montículos de arena que cambiaban a voluntad de lugar, desdibujaban los caminos y hacían extraviarse a los viajeros, como si intentaran atraparlos en el interior del desierto para siempre. Decían también que la Arena espantaba a la lluvia, y que en las noches sin luna y siempre durante la hora anterior al alba, entraba sinuosa en la ciudad, penetraba por las rendijas de las ventanas y ahogaba mientras dormían a los niños pequeños.

Su madre nunca incluía esta última parte, e Itachi recordaba bien la única ocasión en que se había atrevido a señalárselo, un día nublado en que ella le contaba por enésima vez la historia mientras acunaba en sus brazos a un Sasuke de pocos meses y miraba con expresión preocupada por la ventana. La Arena no era un monstruo, había dicho, volviendo la atención hacia su hijo mayor, sentado en el suelo frente a su mecedora. Los únicos monstruos eran los que se escondían en los corazones de las personas.

Fuera eso cierto o no, sí hubo otras muertes; el dirigente de entonces no tardó en orientar la supuesta sed de sangre de la Arena hacia otros objetivos más oportunos políticamente y, a partir de entonces, una vez al mes alguien era ritualmente degollado y arrojado a las dunas. Los menos supersticiosos creyeron ver mas allá de lo que se les contaba e intentaron impedir los sacrificios, pero la mayoría de voces se acallaron cuando la Arena comenzó a devolver los cadáveres, desperdigando sus pedazos por las calles de la ciudad durante la noche.

Durante su niñez, Itachi había escuchado una versión más dulcificada. Sin embargo, su madre y los Ancianos coincidían en el final. Los sacrificios se sucedieron durante casi un año, hasta que una mañana dos hermanos, un chico y una chica, acudieron hasta la puerta de la casa del dirigente de la ciudad y desde allí le gritaron a él y al pueblo de Konoha que el derramamiento de sangre había finalizado, que al día siguiente subirían a las dunas y averiguarían lo que quería la Arena. Y eso hicieron, entre las burlas de unos y las voces de ánimo de otros, llevando únicamente con ellos una enorme calabaza seca llena de agua. Nunca regresaron pero, fueran a donde fueran, la Arena se marchó con ellos y el desierto se condensó, dejando atrás montañas desnudas y una semana de lluvias que provocó que el tejado de la casa del dirigente se derrumbara sobre su cabeza. Esa era la causa de que los alrededores de Konoha fueran sólo roca, y de que cuando llovía (sólo sobre la ciudad, nunca en la montaña) a lo lejos, sobre el pico más alto, aún se pudieran perfilar tres lejanas siluetas agitando en el aire una calabaza.

E Itachi debía llegar hasta allí antes de que sobre la ciudad dejara de llover, antes de que se fueran. Pero buscando el lugar más fácil por el que subir había perdido de vista Konoha, y cuando volvió a ese lado de la montaña las nubes se había marchado, y en el pico más alto no había nadie. Se dejó caer en el suelo, agotado, preguntándose en silencio qué otras opciones tenía.

No había ninguna.

Tampoco había prisa. Hacía horas que había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero la luna lucía, blanca, gélida y lejana, sobre la ciudad, y lo único en que podía pensar era que, sin sol, todos tardarían poco en morir.

Iba a comenzar a descender cuando oyó un ruido de piedras cayendo, se giró y descubrió a un hombre a solo unos metros de distancia. Se miraron unos instantes hasta que el extraño, en silencio, le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera y desapareció por una apertura entre las rocas.

La escasa luz no había podido ocultárselo; su pelo era de ese color. Aun así, si a su hermano de diez años no le importaba, él no iba a comportarse como un cobarde. Sólo dudó un momento. Después, siguió al desconocido hacia el interior de la montaña.

**Continuará**


End file.
